


Rainy Night with Umbreon and the Girl from the Hexed Dvd

by WritenPov91



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, F/M, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Oral Sex, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritenPov91/pseuds/WritenPov91
Summary: Its a dark stormy night, and what better way to the time then to fuck your Umbreon!? And then after that, maybe watch a good old fashion porn dvd, which turns out to be hexed! As the big titty Hex Maniac crawls out from the TV and lets yay do what ever you want to her!?Chapter 1 available, chapter 2 now available
Relationships: HumanXPokemon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive typos and grammar mistakes. Had very little time to work on this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You require your Umbreon "services" to calm your nerves during the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any typos and grammar mistakes and let me know what you guys think

It was just a typical night at home for you. The rain was really coming down hard, followed by roaring thunder that seemed to have no end. You lived in a below surface level apartment with your one, and only partner pokemon, Umbreon. As you watch the rain from the lower surface window, while sitting on your comfy arm chair. While your Umbreon, resting peacefully in the corner of the apartment, laying on her bed.

Your Umbreon is female, but she doesn't seem you like you that much. She offen rolls her eyes at you, when ever you call in her. You try to give her affection, but acts very standoffish about it, but she at least tolerates you enough to never disobey or run away from you. But as much affection as she allows you to give her, she never return any of your affection at her own free will.

But why would she? When ever you were horny you would always make Umbreon suck your dick and then fuck her repeatedly almost every other day! Sure, Umbreon gives full consent to your every sexual desire, but doesn't necessarily enjoy everything. But your not a monster to her either, you respect and care greatly for her. Not once have you ever done anything to her, with out her consent first. 

The two of you have a very high understanding of one another. Your Umbreon knows very well that human trainers have needs, and as your partner, she knows that she has to do everything what her trainer tells her too, even if it includes fulfilling her trainer's said needs. But you always been just as fair to her as she is too you. You feed her when she's hungry, you don't bother her when she sleeps, and you don't make her participate in any pokemon battles. Umbreon pretty much does as she pleases and protects you, and your apartment. As long as you leave her keep to herself and not bother her often. 

But tonight, you really needed her services. You had a pretty rough week, the heavy rain was making you anxious, because you were afraid that tonight's storm would flood your apartment, since it has happened once before. Which would Umbreon very unhappy if were to happen again. 

*Whistle* 

Yout whistle at her from your chair. That was your signal command for Umbreon, letting her know that you are in need of her "services" again. One of Umbreon's ears perk up after hearing your whistle. She lets out a small annoyed sigh and rolls her eyes, before getting get onto to her feet and then stretches her back, before heading on over to you. Its been a few days since the last time she serviced you, but often never looks forward to it either. Umbreon takes her time heading over to you, she then stops and sits, looking up right at you, with annoyed expressions across her face. 

You pat your thigh times, commanding her to jump up on to your lap. Umbreon lets out another sigh and then leaps onto your lap, but then quickly moves towards the side of you, where you had extra free space on your arm chair for her to sit. You then give Umbreon a small pat on her head and then you begin unzipping yourself and then pull out you penis. 

You were still soft, and Umbreon looks up at you with one quick glance, before she lowers her head. The two of usually always start with the same routine. You would unzip yourself, sometimes you're hard, and sometimes you're not. Then Umbreon would help you get hard by immediately sucking on your dick straight away till your fully erect. If you were already hard. She would just give you a blowjob till you cum, and call it a day, but also she never swallows your cum. But since you were not fully erect, this usually annoys Umbreon more, cause that mean that she would have to take longer to satisfy you, which mean more work for her.

Her eyes look up at you one last time then looks down at your soft penis before start. Umbreon opens her muzzle wide and immediately engulfs your entire dick into the inside of her mouth. She swirls your penis around between her tongue and cheeks, trying to speed up the process for you to get an erection. Which was working, cause you can feel yourself getting bigger inside her muzzle. As you were getting harder, Umbreon then begins sliding your cock across her tongue, as you feel your tip poking against her cheek, as she bobs her side to side, while her bright red eyes, looking at you, telling you to hurry up and fully hard already!

As you feel your cock getting harder, you begin fantasizing about grabbing Umbreon by her ears and force her to deep throat your cock, fuck her face and cum deep inside her throat! But that could remain a fantasy, since that your Umbreon would never allow you to be that rough with her.

Finally, Umbreon removes your cock out from her muzzle, fully erect and covered in her saliva. She then turns around perks her hind legs up, exposing her tiny red vagina. This meant that she was allowing you to fuck her pussy. You didn't anytime sticking your dick inside your pokemon, but like usual, you know your Umbreon won't allow to stick it in fast or forcefully.

Umbreon lifts her tail up for you as you slowly insert your tip into the pokemon's tiny pussy. She winces and grits her teeth as your cock enters her, as she slips out a small moan "Umbre......" 

You never could resist the sound of her pokemon cry during sex. It excites and arouses you greatly, it makes you feel as if she's actually enjoying it. You begin fantasizing again about just shoving your cock all the way deep inside Umbreon, and fucking her wildly just so you would her her pokemon cries loudly, and then cum all the way deep inside her tiny pokemon pussy. Or maybe even pulling out of her and cum all over her face! Or even maybe shoving it into her ass and cuming inside it! But again, Umbreon would never allow you to do any if that to her.

But as much as you want to do to her in your fantasies, sex with your Umbreon is still as very bit as enjoyable as they are in your fantasies. 

As your whole tip enters her tiny pokemon pussy, she begins moving her hindquarters back and forth against your cock, allowing you to go deeper inside her. She normally does all the work for you, so that she could try and make you cum right away. But she doesn't like you touching her with your hands while she shoving your cock into her pussy. Her little soft pokemon moan grow louder, the deeper your cock slides inside her, and moving faster!

You moan softly as Umbreon continues to fuck your cock. She begins picking up the pace, as she takes your moaning to you being close to cumming. Both of your moans grow louder as Umbreon moves faster! 

"UH! UH! UH! UH! UMBREEOOONNNN!" she cries out as you blast your load inside of her pussy. Your cock immediately slide out from her, as the rest of your seamen sprays on her back side and pussy, which made Umbreon very angry.

"UMBREON!!!!" she cries out as she junps of your lap onto the floor. She then turns around and yells at you in her pokemon cry, as if she was telling you "What the fuck!?" 

You then apologize to your Umbreon as as you put your dick away and redo your pants. This is how it normally goes for the two of you. She would let you cum inside her as long as your didn't pull out too early and cum all over her back like you just did. And as always, you would apologize to her and then run her a shower till she clean all your cum right off herself, and then goes back to ignoring you for the rest of the night.

Yep, that is a typical routine between you and Umbreon.

Chapter 2 now available


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fucking Umbreon, you watch a dvd that turns out to be hexed as the Hex Maniac crawls out from your tv as you have all kinds of fun with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse typos and grammar mistakes. Had a short time writing this but still very much enjoyed writing this 2nd Chapter. Please comment and tell me what you think?

The Girl from the Hexed DVD

After running the shower for Umbreon, after jizzing all over her. You head back into your bed room and got ready for bed. The rain was still coming down pretty heavily, but not enough were you think that it would flood your apartment. Your nerves were a lot more calm now after Umbreon's "services" but she began ignoring you for the rest of the night.

After you dress into your sleep wear, you look into your "secret drawer" and recover a blank dvd cover that you had purchased from a flee-market. You open the cover and inside was a boot-leg copy of a porn dvd, starring 2 cosplayers who look exactly like Bea and Nessa, two gym leaders from the Galar region, on the front side of the dvd. 

This dvd caught your attention immediately, so of course you had to buy this since Bea and Nessa were your favorite gym leaders that you found most attractive. You pop the dvd into your player and immediately jumped on to your bed. Your bedroom door was slightly cracked opened, but you had no need to shut it or lock it, since you knew your Umbreon was gonna leave you alone for the rest of the night.

You look at your TV screen and the dvd immediately begins playing the porno, with no main menu or introduction. The porno starts off with the two cosplayers, smiling and posing in front of the camera. Their looks and appearance was dead on, all from their hair, makeup, and gym uniforms; even including their attitude and posture. Only thing different from the cosplayers was they both had slightly bigger asses then the originals, even their boobs where bigger, but not too big.

After the scene ends with them posing for the camera. The 2 cosplayers walk close to eachother, and then the Bea Cosplayer makes the first move. She slowly leans in towards the Nessa Cosplayer, as Bea gently places her hand on one of Nessa's breasts, and lightly squeezes it. Then begins pressing her lips against Nessa, as Bea shuts her eyes while locking lips with Nessa, passionately. As Nessa then places one hand on Bea's ass cheek, and then gently strokes it while Bea was still making out with her.

The scene then jumps to Nessa, standing behind Bea. Still locking lips with eachother while Nessa gropes Bea's breast over her uniform, and other hand slipping down under Bea's shorts as she begins slowly rubbing her pussy.

The scene then jumps to the both of them, now topless. Bea now fondling both Nessa's bare breast, as they continued locking lips. The scene then jumps again to Nessa, now laying on her back on a table, now completely naked. While Bea now begins eating out Nessa's clit, while also finger banging her pussy in the same time, as Nessa moans loudly as Bea continues. 

Finally, a young man appears on the scene. The young man, looked as if he was playing the part of a shy pokemon trainer from the Galar Region. He approaches the Bea and Nessa cosplayers nervously while Bea continued eating out Nessa. When they both finally notice him, they welcome the young trainer with big warm smiles across their faces, as they both curl their finger at him, signaling him to come closer to them.

As the young trainer does what he's told, the Bea Cosplayer gets behind him amd lowers his pants for him, as he already erect boner springs out. The Nessa Cosplayer then gets off from the table and lowers herself to her knees and takes the trainer's cock into her hands, with a big smile across her face. The Nessa Cosplayer immediately then begins sucking on the trainers cock, while the Bea Cosplayer wraps her arm around the trainer's hip, and her other arm rubbing his chest while Nessa continued sucking his cock.

You were really enjoying the dvd so far. You were stroking your cock through out the entire thing since the start of it. At the next scene of the dvd, the Nessa Cosplayer had the young trainer's cock between her tits, while the Bea Cosplayer watching with a smile on her, with her hands on Nessa's shoulders. As You continued view and jacking off to the scene, the dvd glitch a little. But only for a second, which didn't bother you yet. The scene then jumps to the Young Trainer fucking the Bea Cosplayer from behind, while she was bent over on the table, while the Nessa Cosplayer watches while grabbing onto both of Bea's ass cheeks. Watching and enjoying every second as the young trainer keeps fucking Bea. 

As the scene progresses, the dvd glitches again, which still didn't bother you. But then you remembered that this was a bootleg, so you didn't think nothing much of it. You then continued stroking your dick harder as the scene jumps to the young trainer now fucking Nessa, missionary style on the table, while Bea watches, smiling, while standing behind the young trainer. 

As you continued jacking off, the dvd glitches again one last time, right when at the start of the next scene where Bea was now on top of Nessa on the table, while the young trainer fucks Bea, and then Nessa, going back and forth between them. But this glitch was not like the other two. You couldn't tell if what you just saw right now was just real, or if you were just seeing things. But for a brief moment of that glitch, you thought you saw the face of some pale looking girl, with dark purple messy hair. Covering her eyes, with a big unsettling smile across her face.

You were tempted to rewind the dvd, to see if what you saw was true, but the scene was finally getting to its climax! As you see the Bea Cosplayer riding the young trainer's cock, while the Nessa Cosplayer was sitting in his face, eating out her pussy. So of course you didnt want to miss out on that scene?

You were finally close to cumming as the final scene continued. Just then as both the cosplayers where on their knees, with both their mouths open and tongues sticking out. Ready to get their faces cummed on by the young trainer. Suddenly the screen went totally black!  
Just as you were about to cum too!

This annoyed and frustrated you greatly, as you pick on you tv remote with your dick still out. You try pressing the power button, but nothing happened. You check your batteries ,but then you remembered you just recently changed them. You couldn't figure why suddenly your TV stopped working? Which frustrated you greatly!

But then suddenly! You hear a faint laugh, echoing through out your bedroom. You just sat there, still in your bed with your dick still hanging out. Freaked out from what you just heard. Your eyes look around your bedroom, hoping that you didn't find anyone else in your bed room. Then suddenly, your TV turns back on again! Freaking you out one my time, causing you to jump back a little from your bed. 

On the TV screen, all you see is a white ring, glowing in the center of the screen, followed by static glitches. The laughter then grows louder, as smalls flashes of the girls faces from before the last glitch began appearing again.

You begin shaking in fear, but you were too scared to run away. So instead you hide behind you covers, but still kept one eye glued to the screen, to scared to look away. You wanted to see what happens next as the laughter continued.

Suddenly, a hand appears right out of the TV screen! And then followed by a second hand! As a black, shadowy figure slowly crawls out from your TV, and on you your bedroom floor! 

You finally fully cover yourself underneath your covers, completely terrified, and unable to run away. You wanted to call for your Umbreon, but you were able to utter a sound because you were to scared! But then suddenly, while you were still under your blanket. You notice the room went quiet, and the laughter was gone. 

You didn't move a muscle for a whole minute before looking over from your covers. But then you notice that their was extra weight on your bed, but it was to heavy to be your Umbreon? Then suddenly you finally notice a presence, from right in front of you, followed by faint breathing. 

You didn't dare to want to look over your blankets, but you knew you could stay under your covers forever. You slowly lower your blanket with your eyes still shut. You where shaking uncontrollably, but you knew you now had to open your eyes and see whats right in front of you. You finally lower your blanket to under your chin, you can clearly feel the presences or what ever it was, is right in front of your face! 

You finally open your eyes, only to discover that another set of eyes was looking right back at you. They were large dark foggy eyes, with a hint of purple behind them, opened wide, staring right at you.

"Peek-a-boo....."

*about to scream.....* 

"Wait! There's no need to scream? I'm not gonna hurt you?" Said the girl who just crawled out from your TV, while covering your mouth with her hand

As she frees your lips from her palm, she backs away from you a bit and you finally see that she was a large,extra thick woman, wear a long gothic dark purple dress. Which large messy hair that travels all the way down to her back, also with a red hair band. Her breast wear literally bigger than your hear, as well as his hips and ass. She had a creepy smile across her face, which still looked unsettling. Although her body more then made up for it.

"So I see that my Hexed Dvd made its way onto you? Hehehe...." Said the girl from the dvd, while twirling her hair in her finger and then letting out a small, crazy sounding giggle.

"I guess I owe you an explanation? You see, I'm a Hex Maniac. But my real name is not important. Not so long ago, I originally put a hex on this dvd with the intention of putting my Gengar in the dvd, so that he would attack anyone who view this dvd on a rainy night like this one." Explained the Hex Maniac, fiddling with her fingers, while keeping her unsettling crazy smile on her face, as if its the only expression she could have.

"But I guess my Gengar didnt like the idea of being trapped in a dvd till someone watches the porno on a rainy night? So instead, he fucks me and then puts me in the dvd instead! That was about a year ago now. Since then, this dvd was view many times but never on a rainy night like this up until now! You were the first to ever watch the dvd on a rainy night? What a nice coincidence huh? Hehehe...." said The Hex Maniac and then giving that creepy laugh again.

You almost felt sorry for her, but still couldn't get over the fact she crawled out your TV, scaring the living life out of you? Although her face was crazy and kinda creepy looking, your eyes immediately turned away towards her giant breast, which you've never seen that big in person in your life!

"Well I suppose I should thank you! But unfortunately I'm only freed temporarily. Once the night is over and the rain stops, I will return once again inside the dvd. But...I suppose that we do have plenty of time to show you my appreciation for temporarily freeing me? I've noticed you looking at my breasts? Yes I know their rather very large, aren't they?" Said the Hex Maniac as she grabs both her giant breast with her hands. 

"You know, before my Gengar betrayed me, we use to fuck quite often. He use to love licking and sucking on breast all, before fucking me relentlessly!" Explained The Hex Maniac while playing her breast. 

"Now don't think I didnt notice you pleasuring yourself to the dvd? I've seen all who have viewed the dvd before you did. I just wasn't lucky enough to be freed until now. Just waiting for someone to view the dvd on a rainy night? But that's okay, we're only human?" Said the Hex Maniac crawling towards you, till her creepy face met your eyes again.

"So how about I show you my appreciation, by letting you do what ever you want to me? You're clearly a young man with needs? And you could do so much more to me, than you can with that Umbreon of yours?" Said The Hex Maniac, surprising you that she knew you fuck your Umbreon.

*...........*

"How did I know that? Well I can practically smell it on you, silly! Hehehe...." The Hex Maniac answered.

"But judging from eagerness to view this dvd, it seems that your not fully satisfied fucking your poor little pokemon parter, now aren't you? You wanna do so much more to her, but she won't let you won't she? So why not use me then? Use me how ever you like, be as rough with me as you want! Fulfill your every desire with me, and ravish my entire body!" 

Now how could you say no to that? She may have a creepy face, but she was think as fuck!

Without warning, you push her down onto her back and immediately began groping her giant tits, aggressively! Her breast completely overfilled your, more than you knew what you can do with them. But you didn't care, cause you were too busy enjoying the sound of The Hex Maniac's moan as you play with her massive tits!

"Yes! Play with Mama's tits! Do as you wish with them!" Moaned The Hex Maniac, spreading her arms over her head, while letting you squeeze them hard!

You then rip the top of her dress open, exposing her massive tits! You grab them again, squeezing them harder, and begin licking her large areolas, then teasing her nipples before sucking on them aggressively!

"Yes! Suck on mommy's big tits! Suck them harder!" Moaned the Hex Maniac loudly, letting enjoy her as you wished.

You then get yourself back up, with your fully erected penis ready to go! You spent no moment at all, as you immediately shove your cock into the Hex Maniac's mouth without warning! Putting quite a shock on to her creepy face for once!

"MMMMMMM!" the Hex Maniac gagged on your cock, as her dark purple eyes look up at you. 

You then grab her by the side of her head and begin face fucking her, causing her to moan and gag loudly, deep throating your cock! 

The Hex Maniac just lies there and takes your cock to her face as your shaft travels down her throat, and sliding across her tongue. But then, you finally pull out of her mouth, giving her a chance to breathe. But then you place your cock right between her massive tits, and envelop your cock between them! 

"You wanna fuck Mommy's tits? Okay fine, do as you wish! Use Mommy how ever you want!" Moaned the Hex Maniac, as she helps hold your cock for you between her tits, as you begin sliding your cock between! 

"Yes, fuck Mommy's tits! Release all tour pent up desires all over me, and then continue to abuse me!" Moaned the Hex Maniac while you continued fucking her unbelievably large tits!

"Here, let Mommy suck on the tip while you fuck her titties!?" Said the Hex Maniac as she opens her mouth wide and wraps her lips around your tip, with total pleasure! Her tongue swirl around your tip as you continue sliding your cock between her tits, in a blowjob/tit-fuck combo!

It was not long until you released your loud from inside her mouth, which also caught her off guard. As your cum overflows from out her mouth, then you pull out and release the rest of your load all over her tits! The Hex Maniac then looks up at you and then swallows the rest of your cum and catches her breath.

"So how was that? Was it all that you've ever dreamed of?" Asked the Hex Maniac as you finally get yourself right off of her, as she get back up and stares at her cum covered tits, and then begins playing with them, and spreading your cum all around.

"I can see that you still have a erection, even though you came twice tonight? Once with me, and once with your Umbreon. I'm sure that your still not fully satisfied yet, aren't you? What do you say? Wanna give Mommy another go? Please cum as as much was you want with Mommy before she has to go back into the Dvd? What do you say?"

Again, you waste no time with her offer and suddenly, you found yourself fucking her from behind! You begun pounding her pussy hard, and fast, while the hex Maniac was on her hands and knees, holding onto the rear headboard of your bed frame. Moaning wildly as you fuck her! 

"YES! YES! FUCK MOMMY! FUCK MOMMY'S PUSSY HARD!" The Hex Maniac moans loudly, while you squeeze her large ass tightly while fucking her fat pussy! 

Then without any kind of warning, you pull out of her pussy, which was drenched in her juices. Then begin sticking your cock inside her asshole! At first you had a little trouble fitting in your dick inside her. But that didn't take to long as you were finally able to stick your head inside. As the rest of your cock forces its was through inside her asshole!

"AHHHHHHH......!" Cried out the Hex Maniac as her eyes widen from the shock of getting analy penetrated. But immediately gets use to it after catching her breath.

"Ahhhhh yes! Fuck Mommy's ass! Punish me! Make Mommy your a little whore!!" The Hex Maniac moans loudly, while you begin slapping her fat ass cheeks hard, as you begin fucking her!

You go all out, pounding her asshole as hard as you wanted. It was everything that you could ever dreamed of! You always wished that you could do this to your Umbreon. But then you thought, if she wasn't such a bitch to you all the time? You could be enjoying yourself even more! All your fantasies were finally becoming true! 

But just like all great fantasies, it was soon coming to a end. While you continued banging on the Hex Maniac's ass hard, you were down to your last stroke. As you shove your cock deeper inside her, and unleash your load deep inside her asshole, just like you had always wanted!

The Hex Maniac lets out one last loud moan, after cumming inside her, while you pull out your cock from out her asshole, as you fall back down into your bed! She then gets up herself and then looks at you. This time her face completely blushing from all over her pale white face, back again with that unsettling smile. She looks at you and then looks right the window and see that the rain had finally stopped. Which gives her a sadden look on her face.

"Although I'm glad you came twice with me. It saddens me to say that our time is up..." said the Hex Maniac sadly, while you were laying on your back, on your bed, completely drained. 

"But this won't be last time we see eachother. As long as that dvd stays hexed, I will always be with you. But just be sure from now on just to only play it on a rainy night like this one? That way you can continue to have fun with Mommy again. In the mean time, I would suggest that you capture another Pokemon that would let you use them just like I let you do me, until then. How does that sound too you? Are you willing to wait for me again the next time it rains at night.......?"

The end


End file.
